Gaara's family history and sasuke's love part 2
by Jazzy Uchiha
Summary: This is just the 2nd part of my story, Gaara's family history and Sasuke's love, and everybody gets to see each other again, and they're all ANBU, well, not all, u'll get it, if u read the
1. Reunion

Author's note: 

Well, here we are, the sequel to Gaara's family history and Sasuke's love. I hope you like it! ï As a warning, Sasuke is a little OOC, but he has to be when his friend is coming back.

Chapter one 

Reunion

1

'Knock, knock,' Kakashi knocked on Sasuke's door.

"..."Sasuke answered the door.

"Hey, Sasu..." Kakashi started.

"What do you want now?" Sasuke interrupted.

"I just came to tell you that Ino and Shikamaru are getting married," Kakashi explained.

"What do I care?" Sasuke asked his old sensei, coldly!

"They invited you to come, didn't you get an invitation?" Kakashi asked the 18-year old, Sasuke Uchiha.

"You mean that?" Sasuke asked, leading Kakashi into the house (mansion) and pointing at a pink envelope on the kitchen table.

"That's it!" Kakashi smiled.

"I didn't bother to open it," Sasuke stated, as he went into the living room, and sat down on the beige colored couch.

"..."Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke, you should get out more!"

"What for?" Sasuke asked, getting annoyed.

"I talked to Kala, and she said that she was coming to the wedding, because it's also going to be a reunion," Kakashi explained.

"Kala's coming here, I thought she returned to the Hidden-Village-in- the- Sand," Sasuke said, now paying attention to the elder ninja.

"Yes, but she, Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou want t visit their new friends that they made here last time," Kakashi explained.

"Oh..." Sasuke trailed off.

"So, are you coming?" Kakashi asked, knowing very well, that Sasuke would.

"Yeah, I'll come, I haven't seen Kala in a while, we can catch up on some stuff," Sasuke said, walking to the front door, with Kakashi on his heels.

"When's the wedding?" he asked, looking at Kakashi, curiously.

"It's in one hour," Kakashi explained, "And it's at the academy!"

"ONE HOUR!" Sasuke exclaimed, not even hearing the last part of Kakashi's answer.

Author's note:

Yes, Sasuke is a little OOC, but is friend (Kala) is coming back, and I think I can honestly say everyone is going to be a little OOC, and there will probably be a little more of Kankurou in this fic, since there wasn't much in the last, and for u Kankurou lovers out there, I'm sorry about that. I hope you like the sequel, I really do, and in the future, I might make more Kala/Sasuke fics, haven't decided yet. Please R&R, I'd really appreciate it, no flames please.


	2. Seeing Kala again

Chapter two

Seeing Kala again

1

"Yes, one hour," Kakashi said, walking out the door, past Sasuke.

"You're telling me this, NOW!" Sasuke yelled.

"Well, you did get an invitation a week ahead of time," Kakashi reminded Sasuke.

"Yeah, but..." Sasuke started.

"Just go late, that's what I always do," Kakashi explained.

"I'm not you!" Sasuke stated, walking outside and shutting the door behind him, leaving once he heard it click.

2

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked, watching Sasuke get into his black Honda Accord.

"To the Academy," Sasuke answered, and Kakashi went, and got in his own car.

"I'll meet you there!" Kakashi called out his car window, and sped away.

_"For someone to always be so late, he sure does drive fast!" _Sasuke thought, as he also drove away.

3

"Why did we have to come here?" Kankurou asked Temari.

"Because, Kala, Gaara, and I wanted to come see everyone," Temari answered, as she walked up to Shino, and Gaara went over to say hey to Sakura.

4

"..."Kala sighed, looking around the room for someone.

"Are you looking for me?" asked a mysterious voice to the taller, more mature raven-haired girl, whom was wearing a silky, black dress, with spaghetti straps wrapped around her back.

"Huh?" Kala asked, turning around to face a raven-haired boy, wearing a blue sweater, with the Uchiha symbol on the back of it, and some black shorts.

"SASUKE!" she exclaimed, and hugged the other 18-year old.

"I missed you," Sasuke whispered into her ear, as he hugged her back.

"I missed you, too," Kala said, putting her head in the crook of Sasuke's neck.

5

"Hey, LOVE BIRDS!" called a tall, blonde-haired boy.

"...Naruto..." Sasuke sighed, as he stopped hugging Kala.

"Hey, Naruto, how are you?" Kala greeted the boy, with the fox spirit residing in him.

"Hey, Kala, I'm fine, how's Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"He's fine," Kala said, looking over at her brother, whom was still talking to Sakura.

"That's good," Naruto said, looking around for his wife.

"Who are you looking for?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata, did you know we got married a month ago?" Naruto asked.

"No, but congratulations!" Kala smiled.

"Thanks," Naruto said, "We sent you an invitation, Sasuke."

"I know, I didn't have time to come, I was training, but I sent you some money," Sasuke answered, just as Hinata walked over in a strapless, purple dress.

"Hi," Hinata said to the Uchiha and the Sand Nin.

"Hey, Hinata!" Kala and Sasuke greeted her in unison.


	3. Wedding Ceramony

Author's note: For the wedding, I left out some of the words, purposely, and most of it, or SOME of it, wont be like a normal wedding, this is just a forewarning. Anyways, thanx 4 all the people who have been reviewing, I really appreciate it, and are glad that u like my sequel. Srry, if I left anyone out of the Note to reviewers. 

Note to reviewers:

**Kinaangel: **I read one of yur fics, and it was really good, I reviewed it too, anyways, thanx 4 reviewing my fic as well.

**Joann: **Don't worry; there will be some romance between the 2 couples.

**Neogem:** Here's the update, please update yur fic soon!

**Japananimegirl: **Here's the update

**Sangokirara5: **thanx 4 reviewing, please update yur fic soon

**Kausi: **I'm glad u like it!

Chapter three 

Wedding Ceremony

1

"Okay, everyone, settle down, and please take your seats, the wedding is about to begin," a man with black hair, whom happened to be Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji's old sensei, Asuma.

As soon, as this was said the whispering stopped, and Shikamaru walked in front of the room. Soon, the groomsmen and Bridesmaids came walking down the isle. They were Hinata and Naruto, Anko and Kakashi, and Tenten and Neji.

"Is there a Maid of Honor or a best man?" Temari whispered to Shino. "Yeah, here they come," answered Shino, as Sakura walked down the isle, along with Chouji.

_"I hope I look okay, I hope Ino's ready to do this,"_ Shikamaru said, glancing at Chouji for support, when he heard the wedding bells, and looked to the door.

_"Here goes nothing,"_ Ino thought to herself, as she opened the door, and walked down the isle, her head up high.

2

"Do you, Shikamaru, take Ino, to be your wife? To love and to cherish in sickness and in health?" Asuma asked, acting as a preacher.

"I do," Shikamaru answered, looking at the long, blonde haired girl, whom was wearing a beautiful, long, white dress, and a white veil, covering her face.

"Do you, Ino, take Shikamaru to be your husband? Through sickness and in health? For better or worse?" Asuma asked the blonde ninja.

"I do," Ino answered, as Shikamaru lifted the veil from her face, and turned to look at Asuma.

"Oh, right, you may now kiss the bride!" Asuma announced shrugging his shoulders, all the while smiling at the two young ninjas.

3

"Congratulations, Ino-pig!" Sakura smiled jokingly.

"Thanks, Sakura-Chan," Ino said, "Oh, I didn't know you came, Gaara."

"...You invited me..." Gaara pointed out.

"I know **that**, but I didn't think that you'd actually come!" Ino exclaimed, as the Sand-Nin glared at her.

"..."Gaara sighed, walking away, Sakura following close behind.

4

"Ino, you have to throw the bouquet," Shikamaru whispered in her ear.

"Oh, I forgot, thanks for reminding me, Shika!" Ino smiled, sheepishly.

"OKAY, LISTEN UP, EVERYONE, I'M ABOUT TO THROW THE BOUQUET, SO EVERY UN-MARRIED GIRL, BETTER BE OUT ON THE FLOOR WHEN I THROW IT, THAT INCLUDES, TENTEN AND KALA!" Ino shouted, standing up on a chair, so that everyone was looking at her.

"YAY! Ino-Chan's throwing the bouquet, now!" Sakura exclaimed, as she ran out to the floor, Tenten and Kala reluctantly followed, muttering curses under their breath.

Author's note: Sorry, this chapter was so short; they will get longer, hopefully! ï Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. In the next chapter, you'll find out who catches the bouquet, and everything else. Srry, for the long updates, I've been busy with geometry.


	4. asking for a date

Author's note: Srry, it took so long to update, but I've been really busy, I'll probably update faster, now that Xmas is coming, and my last day of school, is tomorrow!  The story is OOC! Just a fair warning, so I will receive no flamers!

Chapter four 

Asking for a date

1

"What's the point in catching a stupid bouquet?" Tenten asked, putting her hand in the air, in a drastic motion, whilst the bouquet fell into her open palm.

"Tenten, you caught it!" Sakura said, eyes wide, with shock.

"…I did, didn't I?" Tenten asked, looking astonished at the bouquet in her hands!

"Congratulations, Tenten!" Ino smiled, along with Sakura and Kala, while all of the other single girls, growled angrily.

"Hey, Ino-Chan, where are you and Shika going for your honeymoon?" Sakura asked, standing behind Gaara, and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We're going to the Hidden-Village-of-the-Ice (A.N: Is this even a real place?)," Ino answered.

"Really, well, have fun!" Sakura smiled, knowingly, making the two newlyweds blush slightly.

"Okay…" Ino said, as she and Shikamaru got into a red sports car, and drove off.

2

"…Kala?" Sasuke started.

"What's up, Sasuke?" Kala asked.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight, to dinner?" Sasuke asked, looking quite nervous.

"Sure, Sasuke!" Kala smiled, when she felt the presence of someone behind her, so turned around.

"Hey, Kankurou, why do you look so evil today?" Kala asked, laughing at her older brother.

_"She seems so happy, and carefree now, hell, even Gaara's acting differently, I'm surprise he agreed to come,"_ Kankurou thought_, "No, I won't think like that!_

"Why are you with…" Kankurou started, shaking himself from his thoughts.

"So, is this like a date?" Kala asked, ignoring the tall Sand-Nin, known as Kankurou.

"A date? You're actually going on a date with somebody?" Temari asked, as she stood beside Shino, looking quite amused at her younger sister, whom was growing up, "WOW!"

"Can we have some privacy, please?" Kala glared, causing her two siblings to leave her alone!

"Sorry, about that!" she smiled, sweetly at Sasuke.

"Do you want me to pick you up at the hotel, you're staying at?" Sasuke asked, looking around to make sure Gaara wasn't anywhere near hearing or seeing distance.

"Yeah, Temari will probably be out with Shino, Gaara will be in his room, or he might be with Naruto or Sakura," Kala explained.

"…Alright, I'll pick you up at 8pm," Sasuke said, and finished, just as some fan girls came over.

"I'll get going, now," Kala said, but not before punching some of the fan girls in the face.

3

"Gaara, what are you doing tonight?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"Staying at home with Kala, why?" Gaara asked, suspiciously, looking at the pink-haired ninja.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to do anything?" Sakura said, playing with her fingers, nervously.

"No," Gaara answered, simply.

"Oh…" Sakura trailed off.

"You can come over if you want," Gaara corrected himself, noticing the frown forming on Sakura's usually cheerful face (How cute, Gaara actually cares)!

"REALLY?" Sakura beamed!

"Yes," Gaara said, starting to regret what he had told the happy girl.

Author's note: Well, chapter five will be up shortly, I just have to start writing it, I might even start tonight, who knows, well, pleas review, and tell me how u like it! See ya!


	5. The date

Author's note: Sorry about the long wait, but I'm going to try to update most of my fics this week, if I can (I finally got the computer moved to my room, from the Study Room, I'm so happy!) Anyways, I hope u like this chapter! 

Disclaimer: Sorry, I didn't put this in the other chapters, but I do not own Naruto, if I did I'd be extremely happy!

Chapter five 

The Date

1

"Hey, Kala, where are you and Sasuke going tonight?" Kankurou asked, watching as his younger sister got out her outfit to where tonight.

"He's taking me out to eat," Kala said, slamming the door in Kankurou's face, so she could get dressed.

2

10 minutes later, Kala opened her room door, to wait at the front door, for her _date_!

"You look nice, Kala!" Temari complemented, as she heard a knock on the door, and opened it.

"Hey, Shino," Kala and Temari greeted the mysterious ANBU.

"Hey!" Shino nodded his head, "Temari, are you ready?"

"Yeah," Temari answered, leaving with Shino to go to the movies.

3

'Knock, knock,' came a knock from the door, 5 minutes later.

"Hey, Sasuke…" Kala started, when she saw Sakura peeking into the hotel room from behind him.

"Hey, Sakura," Kala said.

"Hi, Kala, is Gaara here?" Sakura asked, nervously.

"Yeah, he's in the last room, down the hall," Kala pointed.

"Okay, thanks!" Sakura smiled, and bounded down the hall, ignoring Sasuke (surprising, huh?)

"Hey, Sasuke, where are you taking Kala?" Kankurou asked the young Uchiha.

"To this new Italian restaurant, called Olive Garden (A.N. I love that place)," Sasuke answered, looking at the kunoichi beside him, whom was wearing a knee-length dark purple dress, with a slit on the side, that came to her thigh.

4

"You look nice, tonight!" Sasuke said, getting into his black Honda Accord, and driving down Konoha.

"Thanks!" Kala smiled, "Have you found Itachi yet?"

"How do you know Itachi?" Sasuke asked, parking the car at the restaurant.

"I have my sources, where I live," Kala explained, looking at Sasuke out of the corner of her eyes.

"I see," Sasuke said, getting out of the car, followed by Kala.

5

"Hello, welcome to Olive Garden, table for two?" the man at the desk asked.

"Yes, and non-smoking," Sasuke answered, following the man to his table.

"Can I get you anything?" the man, whom was their waiter, asked.

"Yes, I'd like a glass of coke, Zuppa Toscana for my soup, and Shrimp Scampi," Kala said, holding her menu out to the man.

"I'll get the same thing, except I want Chicken Scampi, instead of Shrimp," Sasuke said, also handing his menu to the man.

6

"Thanks for taking me out tonight, I hope I didn't anger you when I mentioned Itachi. I honestly know nothing about him, except that he's your older brother, and he killed the entire Uchiha Clan," Kala explained, "Naruto told me all this, just so you'd know!"

"I wasn't mad at you. I hope you had a good time," Sasuke said, as he drove Kala back to her hotel.

"I did!" Kala smiled, once Sasuke parked his car.

"Come inside, we don't bite!" Kala laughed, opening the hotel door.

Author's note: I hope u liked the chapter, I decided to have them go on a date to Olive Garden, because that's where I went tonight 4 dinner, with my mom! 


	6. Kala and Gaara's talk

Chapter six

Kala and Gaara's talk

1

"…So, Sasuke…how was your dinner with Kala tonight?" Kankurou asked, staring at Sasuke.

"Fine," Sasuke answered, casting a sideways glance to Kala, whom was reading a book.

_"Damn, I'm not getting anything from him. I hate one-word answers!" _Kankurou thought to himself, so decided to ask Kala a few questions.

"What did you get from…whatever restaurant the Uchiha took you to?" he asked, trying to put a loving smile on his face.

"We went to Olive Garden, and I ordered Shrimp Scampi and Zuppa Toscana," Kala answered, not looking up from her book.

2

"Well, I guess I should be getting home," Sakura said, looking at Gaara, whom was still working on his jigsaw puzzle.

"Hn," Gaara said, not bothering to look at Sakura.

"…" Sakura sighed, and left Gaara's room.

3

"Hey, Sakura!" Kala greeted, causing Sakura to look up. "Oh, hey, Sasuke, Kala…Kankurou…" Sakura smiled, slightly.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Kala asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing," Sakura answered, looking at Sasuke, "How was your date?"

"Fine," Sasuke answered once again.

"Oh…" Sakura said enviously.

"Did Gaara upset you in any way?" Kankurou asked.

"No, why do you ask that?" Sakura asked, now looking at Kankurou, hand on the doorknob.

"Because when you came over here today, you were so happy, now you look pissed!" Kala said arms crossed on her chest.

"It's nothing…" Sakura sighed again.

"Sakura, stay here, and sit on the couch, beside Sasuke, I'll be back!" Kala said, getting up, causing Sasuke's head to snap up, and look at her, then look at Sakura, whom was now sitting next to him, a slight blush on her face.

"…" Sasuke sighed, angrily, putting his face in his hands.

4

'Knock, knock,' Kala knocked on Gaara's door.

"Come in," Gaara said, looking up, when he saw Kala.

"What did you do to Sakura?" Kala asked, glaring at her twin.

"…Nothing," Gaara answered n an unconcerned voice.

"Like hell you didn't, she looks pissed!" Kala snapped, causing Gaara to look up from his jigsaw puzzle, and glare back at her (nobody dared to snap at Gaara, of the Sand).

"Now, be a good brother, and tell Kala why Sakura's so upset!" Kala said in her sweetest voice, causing Gaara to glare at her even harder.

"Don't use that fake voice on me," Gaara said, getting up from the chair, and sitting next to Kala on the bed.

"Well, sorry," Kala said, lying on the bed, and looking up at her brother, whom was staring down at her.

"Anyways, why is Sakura so mad?" she asked.

"I don't know," Gaara answered, when he heard a voice.

**"Please, of course you know why she's pissed!"** the voice said.

"Tell me, Shukaku," Kala pushed, also hearing the voice of the monster, whom resided inside herself, and her twin brother.

**"You see, Gaara was working on his jigsaw puzzle, and the pink haired girl sat on the bed watching him. She tried her best to start a conversation with Gaara, by asking a whole lot of questions. The ones Gaara did decide to answer were one-word answers. The other questions, he just ignored. When Sakura was ready to leave Gaara didn't acknowledge her presence,"** Shukaku explained.

"Is this true, Gaara?" Kala asked, as she got off the bed, and stood in front of Gaara.

5

"Damn, she's like an interrogating officer," Kankurou said.

"It sounds like there's someone else in the room, and Kala's asking him questions. He wasn't in there, when I was," Sakura said, looking at Gaara's closed bedroom door.

"Sure, he was, you just didn't know it. Don't tell me you forgot about Shukaku, the reason Gaara and Kala are not allowed to sleep," Kankurou said, "Seems as if Gaara's not giving Kala the answers, that she wants, so Shukaku is telling her everything that happened!"

"Oh…" Sakura trailed off.

6

"It's true, so what?" Gaara asked, going back to his jigsaw puzzle, which was coming along quite nicely.

"So what? What the hell do you mean, so what? Now, she thinks you don't care about her!" Kala yelled hands balled into fist.

"…I don't," Gaara answered, deciding to ignore the fact that his sister was yelling at him.

"What do you mean you don't…?" Kala started.

"…She's my friend, nothing more, nothing less," Gaara interrupted, "Now, go away!"

"…Well, tell her that," Kala said, and complied with Gaara's wish.

Author's note:

Sorry, it took me so long to update, I've been under a lot of stress lately with all this school and homework. Well, I promise to update sooner next time; the science fair is a killer. I changed my penname to Jazzy Uchiha, cuz I had nothing better to do. Now, be nice and please review, since I did the honor of updating! 


	7. Feelings

Author's note: I hope I updated faster this time! 

Chapter seven 

Feelings

1

"Sakura, Gaara has something to tell you," Kala said to the pink-haired, medic Nin.

"Okay," Sakura said, and went into Gaara's room, and closed the door.

"Kala, you just sent her to the lion's den, without anything to defend herself," Kankurou said, once Sakura was in Gaara's room.

"She'll be fine!" Kala assured him.

2

"Kala said that you wanted to tell me something," Sakura said, nervously.

"Sit!" Gaara ordered, and Sakura obliged.

"How do you feel about me?" he asked, sitting at his jigsaw puzzle, but actually looking at Sakura.

"Um…" Sakura stuttered.

"I don't see what's so hard about that question," Gaara interrupted, as he noticed Sakura blushing.

"I…I think you're cool," Sakura answered.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for," Gaara said, looking quite aggravated.

"Then, what do you…?" Sakura started.

"Do you like me as a friend, more than a friend, don't like me at all, love me?" Gaara questioned, giving Sakura a list of answers to choose from.

"I…I…I like you more than a friend," Sakura admitted, blushing madly, now.

"More?" Gaara thought aloud.

"How do you feel about me, Gaara?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, anymore," said Gaara, "I'll have to think about it."

"Okay, call me when you know!" Sakura smiled, handing Gaara a piece of paper, with her number on it.

"…" Gaara sighed, staring at the door, once Sakura had left.

3

"Bye, Kala, I'll see you later, you, too, Sasuke!" Sakura said, forgetting all about poor Kankurou, as she left the hotel.

4

"I guess I should be going home," Sasuke said.

"Yeah," Kala agreed, as she turned to look at the raven-haired boy.

"When are you'll going back to Hidden-Village-in-the-Sand?" Sasuke asked.

"In, two days," Kala answered sadly.

"Oh…" Sasuke trailed off.

"I'll come by, and see you tomorrow, and you can help me pack!" Kala smiled brightly.

"Alright," Sasuke agreed, as he drove off.

5

"I see you're finally home," Kankurou told Temari, when she walked inside the hotel.

"Shut up, Kankurou!" Temari snapped, "Is Kala here yet?"

"She came home at 11pm," Kankurou said, and went back into his room, to go to sleep.

"…" Temari sighed, knocking on Kala's bedroom door.

"Why don't you just go in? You do every other time," Gaara said, standing in his doorway.

"…Because I'm not…" Temari started.

"What do you want?" Kala interrupted, opening the door.

"Oh, Kala, can I talk to you for a minute?" Temari asked.

"…About what?"

"Alone, in your room," Temari said, turning her back on Gaara, and pushing Kala inside her room.

6

"What's this all about?" Kala asked, once inside her room.

"It's about Shino," Temari said.

"What about him?" Kala asked, in a bored voice.

"I think…I think I'm in love with him," Temari whispered, staring down at the floor.

"Well, why are you telling me?" Kala asked.

"Who else can I tell?" Temari snapped.

"Shino," Kala answered, as if it were obvious.

"I don't know how to tell him. What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Temari asked, in a shaky voice.

"…What do you want me to tell you?" Kala asked, sitting on a chair, at her desk.

"Let me practice on you, so I can tell Shino how I feel!" Temari pleaded.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Kala yelled!

7

"Keep it down!" Kankurou snapped, from his room.

"SHUT UP!" Temari snapped back to him.

8

"I can get Gaara to help you, and I promise he won't tell anyone," Kala said, "But you will **NOT** practice on me!"

"Thanks, Kala, you're the best, I owe you one!" Temari said, about to hug her little sister, but Kala moved out of the way.

"I don't do hugs," Kala said, and so Temari left the room, and saw Gaara in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee, so gave him a hug, instead, causing the red-head boy to gag on the hot substance.

Author's note: I liked this chapter the best; I hope you'll like it too, please RR. For a hint on the next chapter, it's about Shika and Ino. Since, we haven't heard about them in a while. I think this was my longest chapter. Well, off to work on my Shaman King fic, now, it's almost to an end, I think I'll go for 20 chapters!


	8. Honeymoon

Chapter eight 

Honeymoon

1

"Hey, Shika, what are you doing?" Ino asked, poking her head out from the kitchen.

"Watching TV," Shikamaru answered, not bothering to look up.

"Are you tired?" Ino asked, "Wait, that's a stupid question!"

"…" Shikamaru sighed, turning his head from the TV for less than a minute, to look at Ino.

"You wanna go look outside at the stars?" he asked.

"WHAT? But it's so cold outside, this is Hidden-Village-of-the-Ice," Ino said, walking into the living room, and sitting next to her 'husband!'

"Put on a coat," Shikamaru suggested, as he put on his own coat, and headed for the door.

"Alright," Ino finally agreed, as she put on her light, blue coat.

2

"I thought you liked looking at the clouds," Ino said, once they were outside.

"… Do, but they aren't out right now, at 12 a.m., since it's a clear sky," Shikamaru answered, lying down on the ground, and Ino lied next to him.

"I love you, Shika-Kun," Ino whispered.

"I love you, too!" Shikamaru smiled, pulling his 'wife' closer to him.

"Let's go inside!" Ino smiled, coyly.

"Hn," Shikamaru grumbled, but followed her into the shack that they were renting.

3

"I wonder how Shikamaru and Ino are doing," Chouji wondered aloud.

"Good question, but considering Shikamaru, Ino's probably bored to death," Nana said, since she was at Chouji's because he said that he could decorate his house.

"Let's listen to some music," she said, changing the subject.

4

"Shikamaru, are you awake?" Ino questioned.

"Yes, why?" Shikamaru answered, sleepily.

"When are we going back to Konoha?" Ino asked.

"I don't know," Shikamaru replied, closing his eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" Ino yelled, sitting up, holding the covers up to cover her chest.

"Exactly what I said," Shikamaru said, cracking his eye open for a second.

"I want to go home tomorrow," Ino said, lying back down.

"Fine," Shika agreed, not even bothering to argue.

Author's note: I know this was a short story, but there's not going to be a lot of Ino/Shika, or Chouji/oc! Sorry, 4 all ya'll Chouji fans, but I do like the Ino/Shika pairing, perhaps my next fic, will be a one-shot on them. The next chapter will be longer, promise!


	9. Packing

Author's note: Sorry, it took so long to update! I really do apologize. I promise to try and update ASAP!

Chapter nine 

Packing and Leaving

1

Kankurou, wake up, it's time for us to start packing, so we can leave," Temari said, poking her head into Kankurou's room.

"Alright, alright!" Kankurou grumbled, as he got out of bed.

"Kala, are you up?" Temari asked, peeking into the younger girl's room.

"What do you think?" Kala questioned, picking up the phone, and dialing in a number.

"Who are you calling?" Kankurou asked, as Kala followed her brother into the living room.

"Sasuke," Kala answered, now sitting on the couch.

"Why are you calling that bastard?" Kankurou asked, irritated.

"Sasuke's not a bas…" Kala started, when she heard a tired voice on the phone.

"Hello?" the voice said, as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Kala greeted, going back into her bedroom, and closing the door.

2

"Kala? Are you packing, now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah!" Kala replied, "Are you gonna come over?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in 5 minutes," Sasuke answered, and hung up the phone.

3

"What'd he say?" Temari asked, when Kala opened her bedroom door.

"He said that he'll be here in 5 minutes," Kala answered, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Who'll be here in 5 minutes?" Gaara asked, coming out from his bedroom, with his gourd on his right shoulder, and a black duffel bag in his left hand.

"You're finished packing, already?" Temari asked, ignoring her younger brother's question.

"…" The redheaded boy sighed.

"Are you going to call Sakura?" Kala asked.

"For what? And who'll be here in 5 minutes?" Gaara questioned, as he sat down on the couch.

"Sasuke's coming over to help me pack, and you should call Sakura to tell her bye!" Kala scolded.

"Why do you care?" Gaara asked, staring intently at his twin.

"…I guess I don't," Kala shrugged, when there was a knock on the front door.

4

"Hey, Sasuke!" Kala smiled, opening the door.

"Hey," Sasuke said, walking into the apartment, "Have you started packing, yet?"

"I was waiting on you," Kala said, leading Sasuke to her room, while she and Sasuke ignored Kankurou's scowling face.

5

"What do you want me to start packing?" Sasuke asked hands stuffed into his pockets.

"I want you to take the stuff out of the bottom drawer, on the right side, and place them in that duffel bag, on the bed!" Kala ordered, as she opened the closet door.

6

"Um…" Sasuke trailed off, opening the bottom drawer, on the left hand side, and pulled put a purple bra.

"Sasuke, are you taking…" Kala started.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she exclaimed, snatching the bra from Sasuke's hands!

"You said the bottom drawer," Sasuke said.

"I said on the right side!" Kala growled.

"KALA, ARE YOU OKAY? THE UCHIHA DIDN'T HURT YOU, DID HE?" Kankurou asked, busting into Kala's room.

"Kankurou, leave!" Kala demanded, slamming the door in her older brother's face.

"…Sasuke, get back to work!" the angry Sand-Nin snapped.

"…" Sasuke sighed, "It's going to be a long morning…"

7

"FINISHED!" Kala exclaimed, collapsing onto her bed, as Sasuke sat down beside her.

"Yeah…" Sasuke sighed, tiredly.

"Um, Kala, can I see you in the other room, for a minute?" Temari asked, poking her head into her younger sister's, now barren room.

"Sure," Kala said, getting up, and shutting Sasuke in her room, "I'll be back!"

8

"I need to practice on Gaara now, so I can tell Shino how I feel!" Temari whispered, frantically.

"Okay, but I gotta get Sasuke to leave first," Kala said, walking out of her sister's room, and into her own.


	10. Helping Temari

Author's note: Thank u to all whom reviewed, I really appreciate it! I'm glad that you like the story. Well, enough of my ramblings, here chapter 10! 

Chapter ten 

Helping Temari

1

"Hey, Sasuke…thanks for helping me," Kala said, walking back into her room. "You're welcome," Sasuke answered, "You'll come back to visit, right?"

"Of course, but you have to go now, I promised Temari that I'd help her, before we left…but you can see us off at Konoha Gates," Kala explained, with a small smile on her face.

"…Whatever…" Sasuke said, pushing past Kala, and leaving the house.

"…"Kala sighed, leaving her room, and meeting Temari in the living room.

2

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" Temari asked.

"I don't know," Kala said.  
"…Anyways, did you talk to Gaara, yet?" Temari asked, when she realized Kala didn't want to talk about Sasuke.

"No, but I'll go talk to him, now," Kala said, going into the kitchen, where she knew her twin would be.

3

"Hey, Gaara, will you do me a favor?" Kala asked.

"Depends," Gaara answered simply.

"Ok, well you see, Temari likes Shino, but she's too embarrassed to tell him…" Kala started.

"What does this have to do with me?" Gaara interrupted.

"Since Temari's too nervous to tell Shino, she wants to practice on you first," Kala explained.

"…No," Gaara answered.

"Please, Gaara, I'll do whatever you want, and I won't annoy you (coughthatoftencough)!" Kala pleaded.

"Fine…" Gaara sighed, thinking this was a wonderful thing to exchange for, since he didn't pay attention to Kala's 'cough.'

4

"Temari, come here!" Kala called to her older sister, whom was residing in the living room.

"Will he help?" Temari asked, unsure of herself.

"Of course!" Kala smiled, leading Temari to Gaara, whom was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Okay, here goes: 'Gaara…'" Temari trailed off.

"Use Shino's name, and don't say 'okay, here goes.' You wouldn't say that to the REAL Shino, would you?" Kala questioned, making Temari start from the beginning.

"Um, 'Shino,' I just want to say that, since I've got to know you (since we had to share a bed with each other during the Chuunin Exam), I've actually started liking you, 'more' than a friend. I'm not sure, if you feel the same way, or not, but I needed to get this off my chest, before returning to Suna," Temari finished, as she looked up at Gaara and Kala, whom were staring past her, instead of at her.

"Did you like it?" she asked, hopefully.

"Ask Shino, if he liked it, then you'll know my answer," Gaara said, and walked off, causing Temari to twirl around, and stare right into the face of Shino Aburame.

"…Uh, Shino…" Temari trailed off, while Kala snuck out of the room.

5

"I never knew you felt that way," Shino told the older girl.

"…" Temari said, speechless, her face a bright crimson color.

"I'm glad you told me, before you left, even though you were telling Gaara," Shino said, smiling, though Temari couldn't see it.

"…Yeah," the distressed girl said, looking into Shino's eyes, which were covered up by his sunglasses.

6

"Do you think Shino feels the same way about Temari?" Kala asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kala asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kankurou asked his two younger siblings.

"None of your business," Gaara said, in a monotone voice.

7

"GUESS WHAT?" Temari yelled, banging open the kitchen door!

"…" Gaara and Kala said together.

"WHAT?" Kankurou asked, just as loud as Temari.

"Shino asked me to be his girlfriend!" Temari announced.

"I feel sorry for him," Kankurou said, shaking his head slowly.

"SHUT UP!" Temari snapped hitting Kankurou on top of the head.


	11. The Decision

Author's note: Srry it took so long to update, but I've been real busy, with exams and whatnot!

Chapter eleven The Decision 

1

"Well, let's go," Kankurou said.

"Bye, Shino, come visit me, sometimes, and I'll visit you," Temari said.

"I'll walk you to Konoha Gates," Shino said, leading the 4 Sand-Nins to the Gates of Konoha.

"…I guess, Sasuke's not coming," Kala said, quietly, so only Gaara and Temari could hear her.

"GAARA!" a voice of a certain pink haired girl called.

"Sakura?" Gaara questioned.

"You weren't even going to come tell me bye!" Sakura accused, as Kankurou watched the two with amusement.

2

"Are you two through?" Temari asked, risking a peek at Kala.

"Yes," Gaara answered.

"Promise to come visit, Gaara?" Sakura pleaded!

"…Fine," the normally quiet boy said, as he and the others left, with Kala.

3

"Kankurou, I think something's bothering Kala," Temari whispered.

"Whatever it is, she'll get over it," Kankurou shrugged.

4

_"Maybe, I should've went to see her off? I probably won't be seeing her, until who knows when?" _Sasuke thought to himself, _"But she had no right to tell me to leave like that, like she didn't give a damn!"_

5

"Kala…what's wrong with you?" Gaara asked, once they were back in Suna.

"I was just thinking," replied Kala, a solemn look on her face.

"Thinking about why the Uchiha didn't come to say bye?" Gaara questioned.

"Uh huh," Kala said, in a monotone voice.

"Forget him, he's not important," Gaara said.

"How can I just forget him? He was my first friend," Kala said, her voice staring to break.

"…You better not cry!" Gaara said, following Kala in their house.

"I'm going to my room," Kala said, leaving Gaara in the foyer.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Temari said, once she and Kankurou were also in the foyer.

"Knock yourself out," Kankurou said, as he headed to the kitchen.

"…"Gaara sighed, heading towards his own room.

6

'Knock, knock,' Temari knocked on Kala's bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Kala asked.

"Me," Temari answered, opening the wooden door.

"I want to talk to you for a little bit," she said.

"Fine," Kala agreed, when Temari shut the door, and came and sat beside her on the bed.

"Tell me what's bothering you!" Temari ordered.

"I was just thinking about Sasuke…" Kala trailed off.

"Are you two mad at each other?" Temari questioned.

"I don't know, I just know he didn't come to see me off," Kala said, on the verge of tears.

"Oh, well, maybe you should call him," Temari suggested.

"NO! I won't give in to his little games, I don't want him to think I need him!" Kala snapped.

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Temari said, trying to calm down the younger girl.

"…" Kala sighed, trying to control her choleric emotions.

7

"Who are you calling?" Gaara asked, when he saw Kankurou on the phone.

"The Uchiha bastard," Kankurou replied, watching as Gaara sat down at the kitchen table.

8

**"Hello!" **came a tired voice on the other side of the phone.

**"Uchiha, why didn't you come, and tell Kala bye?"** Kankurou asked, almost yelling into the phone!

**"Because she asked me to leave the house, so she could talk to Temari, so I figured if she didn't want to see me then, why should I meet her at Konoha Gates?" **Sasuke questioned.

**"Well, because of you, she's not smiling, or…"** Kankurou trailed off.

9

"Kankurou, who are you talking to?" Kala asked, walking into the kitchen with Temari.

"Ahh, Kala, how nice to see you, I'm just talking to my friend, um, John," Kankurou lied.

"You don't have a friend named John!" Kala said, eyeing Kankurou suspiciously, "Now, tell me who you're talking to!"

"It's none of your business!" Kankurou said, backing up towards the foyer.

"…Gaara who's Kankurou talking to?" Temari asked, kindly.

"I'm not getting into this," the redhead said, and walked past Kankurou, and went up the steps.

**"HELLO?" **Sasuke yelled from the other end of the phone line.

"SASUKE!" Kala exclaimed, grabbing the phone from Kankurou**, "What hell do you want?"**

**"Kankurou called me, and said you were upset, because I didn't come say bye at the Konoha Gates," **Sasuke explained.

**"KANKUROU WHAT?" **Kala exclaimed, now glaring at her older brother.

**"I was going to come see you, but you don't seem happy about talking to me, so I'm not coming,"** Sasuke said, calmly.

**"I don't care, I don't know why you're so mad, anyway,"** Kala said, just as calmly.

**"You don't know why? I was helping you pack, and you just flat out said I had to leave. Just like you think I'm here for your needs only!" **Sasuke snapped.

**"That's not true, I had to help Temari with something, and she comes first, because she's my sister. Blood is thicker than water, Sasuke, and last time I checked, we weren't even a couple!"** Kala yelled, and hung up the phone, and going back upstairs.

10

"Well, at least she got to talk to him," Kankurou said, ignoring Temari's glare.


	12. Farewell, my family

Author's note: Sorry, it took me so long to update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

Chapter twelve 

Farewell, my family

1

'Knock, knock,' someone knocked on Sasuke's door.

"Who is it?" the 18-year old Uchiha asked.

"It's Naruto," the boy outside the front door answer.

"…" Sasuke sighed, opening the door for the blonde prankster, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just stopping by," Naruto replied, sitting down on the living room couch.

"Do you know what time it is?" Sasuke asked, yawning.

"Yeah, it's 2pm, so why are you so tired?" Naruto asked.

"Couldn't sleep last night," Sasuke said.

"Were you thinking about Kala, and what you said to her?" Naruto questioned.

"How do **you** know about Kala and me?" Sasuke exclaimed, his head snapping up!

"I talked to Gaara on the phone last night," Naruto explained, "He told me what happened. Don't you think that you were a bit harsh to Kala?"

"Humph, No!" Sasuke grunted, "Shouldn't you be with Hinata?"

"She's out shopping with Ino and Sakura," Naruto explained.

"Ino's back from her honeymoon?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, she and Shikamaru came back yesterday," answered Naruto, "Well, I gotta go before Hinata gets home. I hope you do the right thing about Kala!"

2

"Gaara, did you get Naruto to talk to Sasuke?" Temari asked her younger brother.

"Yes," Gaara answered, staring at Kala's closed bedroom door.

"Why are you trying to get Sasuke to apologize to Kala?" Kankurou questioned, when Temari decided that the conversation wasn't getting interesting, so left.

"Because I hate it when Kala's sad. She hardly says anything, even though I hate it when you and Temari talk, Kala and I are closer, and talk about things that I actually care about," Gaara explained, leaving his older brother standing in front of Kala's bedroom door, looking like a complete idiot.

"Can I help you?" Kala asked, opening her door, and staring up at Kankurou.

"Oh, I was just talking to Gaara," Kankurou said.

"An imaginary Gaara?" Kala asked, sarcastically.

"Huh?" Kankurou said, looking around for his redheaded younger brother, "Guess he already left."

"Guess so," Kala said, leaving her room, and going outside to wander the village.

"KALA, DO YOU HAVE YOUR SUN BLOCK ON?" Temari yelled out the front door.

"Aa," Kala waved, and then she was gone.

3

"Hello, Ms. K...Kala, what can I do for you?" asked the scared librarian.

"Nothing, I just came here for a quiet place to write," Kala answered, walking off into the back of the library, and sitting at an empty small, brown table.

_"How should I start my letter?"_ she asked herself.

"_Dear, Kankurou and Gaara, my two dearest brothers._

_I am writing this letter to you, because Temari will not understand it. Considering the fact, that this note is written, because I don't think you'll try to come after me. Though, Gaara might, so Kankurou, you must restrain him and Temari from trying to bring me home. I am going to Konoha, and I won't be back, until the mission I have set upon myself, is completed. It should take no longer than 2 months. If I am not back within that respected time, you may come after me._

_Farewell, my family_

_Love, your sister,_

_Kala"_

"I guess, that about wraps it up," Kala said, putting the letter in an envelope, as she left the library, and headed home, after labeling the envelope, to **Gaara and Kankurou**.

Once Kala got into the house, when no one was around, she left the envelope, with the names of her two brothers on it, on Kankurou's bed. Then, she left her home, without anyone knowing.

4

"It's so hot outside!" Kankurou complained, walking into the house before Temari and Gaara.

"What do you expect? We live in a desert!" Temari said, sarcastically.

"Shut up," Kankurou said, as he went into his room, and slammed the door.

5

"Who does she think she is?" he mumbled to himself, and saw a letter on his bed.

"To Kankurou and Gaara," he read.

"GAARA, COME HERE!" Kankurou shouted to the annoyed looking boy standing in front of him.

"Well, don't just stand there," said Kankurou, pulling Gaara into his room, and once again slammed his door shut.

"I don't like loud noises," Gaara said, standing by the door.

"You liked to hear your victims scream, when you killed them," Kankurou stated.

"That was different, I just wanted to hear the fear in their voices," Gaara explained.

"Whatever, just look at this," Kankurou said, showing Gaara the envelope, with both of their names on it.

"Let me see it," Gaara said.

"I am, you're already looking at it!" Kankurou smiled.

"Kankurou!" Gaara said, in a warning tone, which cause Kankurou to hand the younger boy the letter.

"Hm, it's from Kala," Gaara said, scanning the bottom of the letter, and looking at the signature.

"Let me read it!" Kankurou pleaded.

"…Read it out loud, then," Gaara demanded.

"Yeah, yeah," Kankurou said, and started to read,

"_Dear, Kankurou and Gaara, my two dearest brothers._

_I…"_

"Dearest brothers?" Gaara questioned.

"That's what it says," Kankurou said, continuing to read,

"_I am writing this letter to you, because Temari will not understand it. Considering the fact, that this note is written, because I don't think you'll try to come after me. Though, Gaara might, so Kankurou, you must restrain him and Temari from trying to bring me home. I am going to Konoha, and I won't be back, until the mission I have set upon myself, is completed. It should take no longer than 2 months. If I am not back within that respected time, you may come after me._

_Farewell, my family_

_Love, your sister,_

Kala" 

Kankurou finished, and looked down at Gaara.

"…" Gaara sighed, fury evident in his turquoise eyes.

"She said not to go…" Kankurou started.

"I heard!" Gaara interrupted, storming out of Kankurou's room.

"You're not going after her are you?" Kankurou asked.

"Without a letter from me, the Kazekage, stating why she's in Konoha, the ANBU will try to kill her. So what the hell do you think I'm going to do?" Gaara asked, glaring at Kankurou.

6

"What are you two yelling about?" Temari asked, curiously.

"Don't tell…" Kankurou started.

"Kala's gone!" Gaara interrupted again, as he picked up his gourd from his room.

"WHAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Temari yelled!

"…Read this," Kankurou said, handing Temari the letter.

"Gaara, I can't let you go," Kankurou said, "Kala can explain everyone to the ANBU. If she's not home in two months, or doesn't contact us, we'll go after her."

7

"…I'll be in Konoha in about a day," Kala said to herself, "I hope they find my letter."

"Hey, little girl, whatcha doing' here all by yourself?" a man asked, as he and two other men circled the female Sand-Nin.

"…I didn't think I'd go through **this** kind of problem on the way to Konoha," Kala sighed to herself, and killed the three men, with a couple of kunai.

_"Hopefully, I don't get into any more trouble," _she thought.

Author's note: Okay, this was a long chapter, probably the longest that I've written in a while. …It feels good to be writing again, I had to take a little break, Geometry wore me down. Anyway, I'll try to post chapter 13 soon, as well, as wrap this sequel up. I am also planning to finish a lot more of my stories in July-September. Since, we are on Summer Break, and I have nothing else to do.


	13. The Gates of Konoha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

Chapter Thirteen 

Gates of Konoha

1

"Hey, guys, Lord Hokage just said that there's someone coming towards the Konoha Gates. She thinks it's Kala, because Gaara just called, and said Kala left about a day ago, to come to Konoha. She left them a letter. We are supposed to contact the Kazekage of the Sand, when Kala arrives, to report that she has gotten here safely. MOVE OUT!" a man with white eyes said, leaving with his team of ANBU members.

2

"There she is," said Neji, "It's Kala."

"Um, ANBU, I am not…" Kala trailed off.

"I already knew you were coming. We're just here to take you to Lord Hokage, and shall give you an apartment. We are also supposed to contact the Kazekage of the Sand to tell him that you have arrived unharmed," Neji explained, while Rock Lee nodded in agreement to everything that was being said.

"You have to contact Gaara?" Kala questioned.

"Yes, he was the one who told Lord Hokage you were coming, so we wouldn't accidentally attack you," Tenten said, leading the way back to the Hokage.

3

"Hello, Kala, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"I came to see Sasuke," Kala answered, as she watched Neji talk on the phone with her brother.

"Tenten will take you to the apartment that you will be staying in for those two months," Tsunade said, "You may go now."

"Thank you, Tsunade-Sama!" Kala smiled, following Tenten out of the Hokage's office.

4

"Tenten, I suspect that you're getting married soon?" Kala teased, looking at Tenten's gold ring on her finger.

"Yes," Tenten said, a slight blush on her face.

"I imagine that it's to Hyuuga Neji, am I correct?" Kala asked, slyly.

"Yes, you're correct, and of course you are invited to the wedding, along with your siblings. Can you ask Sasuke for me? I don't want Neji to know I invited him, because, well, they aren't the best of friends," Tenten explained.

"Of course I will, Tenten, talk to you later!" Kala said, waving bye to her friend.

5

"Stupid Naruto, trying to make me feel guilty," Sasuke grumbled, as he started to unlock the door of his house.

"You should feel guilty, you should also learn to lock your doors, or people could just waltz on in," said a mysterious, feminine voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Sasuke ordered, turning on the lights.

"Hey," Kala said, waving her hand at the shocked Uchiha.

"K…Kala, what are you doing here?" Sasuke stuttered.

"Surprised?" Kala asked, smirking.

"…" Sasuke sighed, "Why did you come here?"

"To see you," Kala said, sitting on the couch in the living room.

"I thought you hated me!" Sasuke smirked.

"Humph!" Kala snorted, "Aren't you going' to apologize to me for everything you did?""

"I guess so," Sasuke said, sitting beside Kala on his couch.

"Will this be an okay apology?" Sasuke questioned.

"Wha…" Kala started, but didn't finish, because Sasuke's lips soon found hers.

"Sa…Sasuke…" Kala moaned, "and pulled away, "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that!"

"I didn't think you would," Sasuke smirked, "You know, you could live in Konoha with me."

"Maybe later," Kala said.

"Okay, but why?" Sasuke asked.

"Gaara and Temari about had a fit, when I left 'em a note saying I'd be gone for two months in Konoha. Think about what they'd do, if they found out I was gonna live here!" Kala laughed.

"Humph, I guess you're right!" Sasuke said, as he started to laugh, as well.

"By the way, Tenten invited you to her and Neji's wedding, but of course Neji doesn't know!" Kala smiled.

"Great, I'll be a surprise guest!" Sasuke said, with his trademark smirk!

Author's note: I'm aware that Sasuke was a bit OOC, as was Kala, and lots of others, but they'll be back in character later, but not in the next chapter. I hope you liked it.


	14. Another Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the character in it, I only own Kala.

Chapter fourteen 

Another Wedding and a surprise

1

"Huh? Where am I?" Kala asked, looking around at her surroundings. What she saw was that she was lying on a dark blue couch, there were only three windows in the room, and a couple of rooms, which she could only presume were bedrooms and/or at least one bathroom, she also saw a medium-sized kitchen, but couldn't make out anything else, since the room was very dark, but she didn't notice a white blanket covering her body, and another thing she noticed, this was not the apartment she was supposed to be staying in.

"I see you're awake," a smooth masculine voice said, calmly, "you fell asleep on the couch last night, so I let you sleep, instead of waking you up."

"Who are you? Where am I?" Kala asked, trying to make out the face of the man talking to her.

"I'm hurt that you don't recognize my voice," the man said, sarcastically.

"It's me…Sasuke, and you're in my house, on my couch," he said, cutting on the lights, so that Kala could see him.

"Oh, right, I remember coming here last night," Kala said.

"Because you apologized by kissing me," she blushed.

"…" Sasuke sighed, "When's Tenten's wedding?"

"I forgot to ask her, may I use your phone, Sasuke-kun?" Kala asked, sweetly.

"**Kun**?" Sasuke questioned.

"What's wrong with that?" Kala asked.

"It's just Sasuke, and yes, you may use my phone," Sasuke said, going into the far room in the back, which Kala suspected was his room.

2

'Ring, ring,' rang the phone in Tenten's apartment.

**_"Hello?"_** Tenten answered.

**_"Sasuke?"_** she questioned, looking at the caller ID box**_, "What are you doing calling at 12am?" _**

**_"I'm Kala, I'm at Sasuke's house,"_** Kala said.

**_"Oh? I take it that one of you apologized,"_** Tenten guessed.

**_"Yeah, he did, but I called to ask when your wedding was,"_** Kala said changing the subject.

**_"Oh, it's one week from now, I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry,"_** Tenten apologized.

**_"It's ok, I told Sasuke, and he said he'll come!"_** Kala said, and she and the other girl hung up.

"It's next week," Kala told Sasuke, before he could ask.

"Okay…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Can I call Gaara?" Kala interrupted.

"Yes," Sasuke said, so once again Kala picked up the phone.

**_"Hello?"_** answered a sleepy Kazekage (just so you know, a sleepy Kazekage is a pissed off Kazekage).

**_"Hey, my dearest brother, Gaara,"_** Kala said, cheerfully.

**_"Who the hell is this, it's 1:30am!"_** Gaara snapped (I'm making the time difference one hour from Konoha to Suna).

"Gaara, who's calling now, some of us need our beauty sleep," Temari said, walking into the living room, and glared at the phone in Gaara's hand.

"Yeah, you really do need your beauty sleep!" Kankurou laughed, which caused him to have a humongous headache by the punch inflicted on him, courtesy to his older sister.

**_"What do you mean, 'who the hell is this?' Are you that damn tired that you don't know the voice of your twin sister?"_** Kala asked.

**_"…Kala?"_** Gaara questioned.

**_"I'm the only twin ya got,"_** Kala said, losing some of her patience.

"KALA?" Temari and Kankurou exclaimed.

**_"Tell those two I said hi, 'cause I can hear 'em over the phone,"_** Kala said.

"Kala said hi, now be quiet, so I can hear her!" Gaara ordered, **_"Kala, what's wrong?"_**

**_"Nothing really, I got an apartment free of charge for two months, but I'm with Sasuke right now,"_** Kala explained.

**_"You're with Sasuke, at his house, at 1:30 in the morning!_**" Gaara said, suspiciously.

**_"Actually, its 12:30 in the morning over here_**," Kala corrected.

**_"I don't give a sh…" _**Gaara trailed off.

**_"I fell asleep on the couch, we didn't do anything, and Sasuke didn't do anything to me, I just called to say that Tenten's getting married to Hyuuga Neji one week from now, and that the three of my siblings, are invited to the wedding," _**Kala interrupted, not wanting to hear Gaara's cussing spree.

**_"…"_** Gaara sighed**_, "You called me this early in the morning to tell me that? All those years, that neither of us could sleep in fear of Shukaku taking over our bodies. You hardly said two words to me, you only talked in the daytime, at night, you were in your own little world, especially at this time a day, say from 12am to 5am, but now that Shukaku's finally sealed away, and we can sleep, you call me at 1 'o' clock in the morning, to tell me the simplest things,"_** Gaara said, trying not to lose his temper, but failing horribly.

**_"I didn't want to forget later!"_** Kala snapped.

**_"Sasuke could've reminded you!"_** Gaara argued.

**_"Sasuke can't remember shit either!"_** Kala argued back.

"I resent that," Sasuke said, taking the phone from the fuming raven-haired girl.

**_"Gaara, she'll call you back when she calms down later this evening,"_** Sasuke said, and hung up.

3

"Sorry, for waking you up," Kala apologized.

"You didn't, this is the normal time I get up for training," Sasuke said, pulling on his blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back.

"Oh, then, may I train with you? I won't be able to get back to sleep for a while," Kala admitted.

"Sure, I could use a sparring partner," Sasuke agreed, heading out to the forest, with Kala following behind him.

4

"HEY, KALA, SASUKE!" an energetic blonde man yelled.

"KALA, I…" the guy started to yell again.

"We're right here, you don't have to yell, Naruto," Kala said.

"Kala, I went to your apartment last night with Hinata, 'cause Neji told us you were here, but when we got to the apartment, you weren't there," Naruto said.

"I was at Sasuke's," Kala said, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"Did you apologize, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked.

"Aa," Sasuke answered, his face also turning red.

"You two didn't do anything, did you?" Naruto asked, with a smirk on his face.

"NO!" Sasuke and Kala yelled at the same time.

"Okay, okay, what are you two…" he started.

"Training, come join in on the fun," Kala said.

"Alright," Naruto agreed.

5

A week later, Kala decided to spend the morning with Tenten. Sakura, Ino, and Temari, since today was the day of Tenten's wedding.

"Are you excited?" Temari asked.

"No, Temari, she's so sad that she's spending the rest of her life with the man she loves," Kala said, sarcastically, causing Tenten, Sakura, and Ino to laugh.

"Well, when are you and Sasuke getting married?" Temari asked, as a rebound question.

"Sasuke and I are just friends. By the way, where's Hinata?" Kala asked, just realizing the shy woman whom had married the loudest man was nowhere around.

"I'm right here," said Hinata, "Naruto wanted to stop to get some ramen."

"Well, Temari, when you marry Shino, you'll have all these bugs running around with your kids!" Kala laughed.

"Humph!" Temari scoffed, deciding to ignore the comment.

"Is Gaara here?" Sakura asked, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, he's with Kankurou," Temari said.

"Oh, so he's coming to the wedding?" Kala asked.

"Yeah, he also wants to bring you back home," Temari said, watching a frown form on Kala's face.

"Oh," she said.

"Cheer up everyone!" Tenten said, getting Hinata to zip up the back of her wedding gown, and let her long, brown hair flow down her back, like a waterfall over the white gown.

"Why do we have to wear white bridesmaid dresses?" Kala questioned.

"Because they match Neji's eyes!" Tenten smiled.

Sakura was chosen to walk down the isle with Rock Lee, Kala was with Sasuke, Hinata was with Naruto, and Ino was of course with Shikamaru. But now instead of Asuma acting as the preacher, Gai-Sensei was

"Do you, my old students, promise to stay young, remember the power of youth, and love and cherish your marriage, until death do you part?" Gai asked, with tears running down his face, Just like Lee.

"I do," Tenten said.

"As do I," agreed Neji, as he put a gold ring on her finger, and she did the same to him.

The couple then kissed, and everyone congratulated them.

"Okay, everyone, I'm going to throw the bouquet, and Kala you better be out there!" Tenten ordered.

"Whatever," Kala said walking to the floor with Sakura.

"Okay, here it comes!" Tenten said, as she threw the flowers, and someone knocked into Kala, therefore making her hands go up into the air, so she could catch herself when she landed on the ground, but instead of her hands hitting the ground, they caught the bouquet.

"Congratulations, Kala!" Tenten smiled, slyly.

"Whatever," Kala said, and walked with Sakura over to Gaara and Sasuke.

"I guess this would be a good time to ask you Kala, will you marry me?" Sasuke asked, showing her a beautiful red gem, with a golden band.


	15. Nruto's surprise and Kala's answer

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters, I only own Kala, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

Author's note: I just want to say thank you to all my reviewers. I appreciate the motivation that you give me. Chapter fifteen 

Naruto's surprise and Kala's answer

1

"YOU WANT HER TO WHAT?" Gaara yelled at Sasuke!

"Mary me," Sasuke replied, calmly.

"Uh…I don't know Sasuke, I mean…let me think about it," Kala said, looking back between the Uchiha and her brother.

"Alright," Sasuke said, glaring at Gaara, and turned, and walked away.

2

"Naruto, have you had any missions, lately?" Neji asked.

"Nope, and I've been really bored, too," Naruto answered, "Did I mention I hate tuxedos? And I can't find Hinata!"

"She's with Tenten," Neji said.

"Oh, thanks. Hey, cool, you got to wear a white tuxedo!" Naruto exclaimed.

3

"Tenten, I have something very important to tell Naruto, but I'm not sure how he'll take it," Hinata said, a troubled expression on her face.

"Well, I'm sure Naruto won't mind whatever it is you tell him," Tenten reassured.

"Thanks, Tenten," Hinata said, graciously.

4

"Um, Naruto, can I talk to you alone, please?" Hinata asked.

"Huh? Sure, I'll talk to you later, Neji," Naruto said, following Hinata across the floor of the academy.

"Whatsup, Hinata?" Naruto asked, curiously.

"I wanted you to know, that… that yesterdayIwenttothedoctorandfoundoutI'mpregnant!" Hinata said, hurriedly, in one breath.

"Run that by me again, but slower," Naruto said.

"I'm pregnant," Hinata said, and started playing with her hands, while looking at the ground.

"Pregnant?" Naruto repeated, looking at her with wide eyes, "That's great! I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Yes," Hinata smiled brightly, since Naruto took the news quite well, but how would Neji react?

5

"Kala, you're not seriously thinking about marrying him, are you?" Gaara asked.

"Of course she is!" Temari exclaimed.

"If they do get married, then they're going to have one cold family, and considering that Gaara will be their uncle, damn!" Kankurou said, "I don't care for the Uchiha, though."

"You don't care for anyone that likes me or Kala," Temari said, rolling her eyes.

"For crying out loud, your little boyfriend is three years younger than you and likes BUGS!" Kankurou argued.

"Well. You're a boy, and play with **DOLLS!**" Temari argued back.

"They're **PUPPETS!**" Kankurou corrected.

"I think I will marry him," Kala said, catching both Kankurou and Temari's attention, as well as Gaara's.

"He only wants you to restore the Uchiha Clan after he kills his brother," Gaara said.

"I'm aware of that, but that's not the only reason, because if it was, then he could've married Sakura, she's loved him, since she was a little girl, but now you're her little crush, Gaara," Kala explained.

"Crush?" Gaara questioned.

"I'd say it's more than that," Temari said, looking as though she was lost in thought.

"..." Gaara sighed.

"Why don't you find Sasuke, now?" Temari suggested.

"I guess so, I'll talk to you later. Gaara, you better talk to Sakura, it's obvious you like her, as much as she likes you," Kala said, leaving her three siblings, while she went to go look for Sasuke.

"She does have a point," Temari said.

"How do you two know this stuff?" Gaara asked.

"Woman's interwision (sp?)," replied Temari.

"Don't ask," Kankurou said, before Gaara could say anything.

6

"Hey, Sasuke, wait up!" Kala called, catching up to the raven-haired man.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, stopping and turning around to face the raven-haired girl.

"I…I have my answer for you," Kala stuttered, nervously.

"Already?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes," Kala said, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks, "I will stay in Konoha, and marry you, because I love you!" she confessed.

"I love you, too," Sasuke said, kissing Kala fully on the lips, not caring what anybody said, or who saw it.

"That's sick," Gaara stated, watching the scene, with Sakura by his side.

"I think it's sweet," Sakura said, standing on her tiptoes, and kissing Gaara on the cheek.

"…"Gaara sighed, "I like you, too, you know?" he said.


	16. epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.   
Chapter sixteen 

Epilogue

1

Ok, it's safe to say that a month later, Sasuke and Kala were married, and moved into his house, and Gaara and Sakura started dating.

But this chapter (or I should say the epilogue) is mostly about Sasuke and Kala.

2

"Sasuke, what do you want to eat?" Kala asked, before Sasuke could leave to go training.

"Riceballs," Sasuke answered.

"Too bad, oh, and you can't go training today," Kala said.

"Why?" Sasuke growled.

"Because we're going to Hinata's baby shower," Kala said going into the bedroom she shared with Sasuke, and picked up a gift bag from the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me this when you found out she was having a baby shower? I didn't even know she was pregnant!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I guess Naruto forgot to tell you he was going to be a dad, and I just figured, since all you do is train, that one day would hurt you, since you already killed Itachi," Kala said, dragging Sasuke out the door, and down the street.

"We could just drive there," Sasuke stated.

"We need the exercise," Kala started to argue.

"…" Sasuke sighed.

3

'Knock, knock,' Kala knocked on the door to Hinata's house.

"HEY, KALA!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling Kala into the house, and slamming the door in Sasuke's face.

"Open up, dobe!" Sasuke said, and Kala opened the door for him.

"I'm **not **a dobe!" Kala said, as Sasuke moved around his angry wife.

"Hey, Sasuke, sorry for shutting the door on ya, I didn't think you were coming," Naruto said, apologizing to the pissed off Uchiha.

4

"Okay, everyone, it's time for the games!" Hinata announce, calling for all her friends to sit down.

5

Three hours later, the shower ended, and Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou returned to Suna, and Sakura went with them, so she could spend some time with Gaara.

Two months later 

"Sasuke, I think something's wrong with me!" Kala complained, coming back from the bathroom.

"…What do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked.

"TAKE ME TO A DAMN DOCTOR!" Kala snapped, running back into the bathroom to release the contents of her stomach.

"When you're through get in the car, I'll be waiting," Sasuke called into the bathroom.

6

"Okay, Kala, what seems to be the problem?" Tsunade asked.

"I keep throwing up every morning, and my stomach feels like shit!" Kala said.

"She's also been having sudden mood changes, as well as eating more than usual," Sasuke added in.

"Are you insinuating that I'm fat?" Kala asked.

"No," Sasuke said, bluntly.

"Sasuke, I need you to leave the room for a moment," Tsunade said, before an argument could begin.

7

"Kala, I'm going to have you take a test," Tsunade said, once Sasuke was out of the room.

"What kind of test?" Kala asked, suspiciously.

"A pregnancy test," Tsunade explained, "Your symptoms are that of a pregnant woman!"

"…" Kala sighed, speechlessly.

8

Outside in the hallway, Sasuke was getting restless, when suddenly Kala's room door opened, so Sasuke went to see what the problem was with Kala.

"SASUKE, I'M PREGNANT! I'M NOT READY TO BE A MOM!" Kala yelled.

"…This is good…" Sasuke said, quietly.

"What the hell do you mean 'This is good?'" Kala snapped, interrupting Sasuke's sentence.

"I needed an heir for the Uchiha Clan, now I'm getting one," Sasuke said.

"But, Sasuke, I…" Kala started.

"I'm not going to leave you, I'll protect you and my unborn child," Sasuke said, "Don't get me wrong, I do love you!"

"Alright, but you've gotta keep your word!" Kala said.

"Humph!" Sasuke smirked, as he took Kala home.

_**9 months later**_

"DAMN YOU, SASUKE!" Kala yelled.

"Push!" Sakura ordered.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?" Kala screamed!

"Push harder, Kala," Sasuke coaxed.

"I'm TRYING!" Kala snapped, when crying noises could be heard.

9

"You have twins," Tsunade announced to Sasuke.

"Twins?" Sasuke repeated.

"A boy and a girl," Tsunade said.

10

"Sasuke, are you happy/" Kala asked, "You have an heir, as well, as a daughter," she said, holding her two children.

"I'm very happy," Sasuke said, staring at the babies.

11

"Mommy, is aunt Kala going to be alright?" a young girl, with black hair, and blue eyes (A.N: Blonde hair and white eyes didn't sound or look right) asked.

"Yes, she'll be fine," said Hinata to her daughter.

"Here comes Sasuke!" Naruto pointed.

"Where's my sister? Is she okay?" Kankurou asked, as he, Temari, and Gaara walked over to their brother-in-law.

"She had twins…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Forget that what about her?" Gaara asked.

"Kala's fine, calm down!" Sakura smiled, "She's resting, the babies are in the nursery down the hall, but you can go see Kala if you want."

12

"Hey, Kala, how are you feeling?" Temari asked.

"Happy and tired!" Kala smiled weakly.

"I never thought you'd be having a baby before me!" Temari laughed.

"Kala, what are we going to name them?" Sasuke asked.

"You can name the boy, I'll name the girl, her name will be Yasha, because that name reminds me of my uncle," Kala explained

"It does remind us of him," Kankurou said, thoughtfully.

"Then the boy will be Itaki, because I want the beginning to be like Itachi's name," Sasuke said.

"Huh? But I thought you hated your brother, and that's why you killed him. Why are you going to name your son after him?" Temari asked, a confused look on her face.

"It's in remembrance of him, because as a child I looked up to him. I will give him some recognition," Sasuke said.

"Itaki and Yasha it is!" Kala smiled, and closed her eyes to sleep.

Three years later 

"Mommy, can we go play with Naru?" a young girl, with short, raven hair, wearing pink sweats asked.

"Yes, as long as either Hinata or Naruto says it's aright," Kala said.

"Okay, come on, Itaki!" the girl called to her twin brother, whose hair was only a little shorter than her own.

"I'm coming, Yasha, hold your horses!" the boy known as Itaki said, running behind his sister, wearing blue sweats.

"My horses don't wanna be held!" the girl named Yasha said, sarcastically.

13

"Where are they going?" Sasuke asked.

"To Naruto's to play with Naru," Kala answered.

"Oh…" Sasuke trailed off, as Kala jumped at him.

"Now, we have time alone!" Kala smiled.

"I guess we do!" Sasuke smirked, when the front door opened, causing the couple to turn around.

"What are you two doing?" Itaki asked, staring at his parents with wide eyes, along with Naru and Yasha.

"Um, nothing," Kala said, quickly getting out of Sasuke's arms.

"Uh huh?" Naru said, with half-lidded eyes.

"Don't say anything!" Sasuke warned, "What are you'll doing here, anyway?"

"We decided that we wanted to play her, because our rooms are bigger," Yasha explained to her father.

"Make yourself at home, Naru," Yasha said, dragging Naru up the stairs to her bedroom.

14

"They're cute, aren't they?" Kala asked, watching the three kids go up the stairs.

"Whatever," Sasuke said, but was thinking the same thing that Kala said aloud.

"Sasuke, do you ever wonder about Itaki turning on us, and killing us, like Itachi did to your parents?" Kala asked, turning to look at Sasuke, as she sat on the living room couch with him.

"I have, but Itaki's childhood is different than Itachi's was. He has friends, and I haven't started training him yet, I'll teach him some of that tomorrow with Yasha, then you can train them, we'll take turns," Sasuke said, "Do you worry about him?"

"Yeah, I do a lot actually, or maybe Yasha turning, but if they did, we have 10 years to prepare, since Itachi was 13, when he destroyed your family. And considering how hard you'll be on them, they probably won't want to be ninjas, and then add my training and Gaara's on top of that!" Kala joked, causing a small smiled from Sasuke for her efforts at making him laugh.

"Things will be different from now on. Our children won't be obsessed with avenging their family, or be outcasts, because of any kind of demons in them, mainly ones like Shukaku, or foxes," Sasuke said, "Nor will they turn into Akatsuki members, or students of Orochimaru!"

"HA! HA! I know!" Kala laughed, when she felt the arms of two three year olds wrap their arms around her.

"I love you, mommy," Itaki and Yasha said at the same time.

"I love you, too," Kala said, kissing both of her children, and then they ran and did the same thing to Sasuke, so he kissed Yasha and Itaki (he didn't want Itaki to grow up to fast, so that Sasuke couldn't even kiss his own son on the forehead)!

As for right now, things were peaceful, and everyone was living happily, and they cherished it, while it lasted!

Author's note: Well, this is one story I got finished, now I gotta finish up the History of Sesshomaru, and work on Love overpowers everything even her life, along with Choco-Flavour! Well, thanks for all the people who reviewed, and let me stick with this. I enjoyed writing it, and will be starting another Naruto soon; this one will either be Gaara/oc, Itachi/Oc, or Saku/Sasu!


End file.
